Still the one
by mione92
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con Ron y Hermione cuando Rose Weasley abordó el expreso de Hogwarts? Un sólo capitulo. La vida de ellos siempre será innolvidable.


Still the one

La mirada de Rose seguía latente en sus pupilas, nada se comparaba a la emoción que sentían los dos en ese momento al ver a su hija partir en el expreso de Hogwarts hacia su primer año en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Habían pasado por tantas situaciones dolorosas y felices que ya no les importaba lo que podía venir en el futuro porque sabían que el amor que sentían el uno por el otro seguiría siempre inmóvil a través de los años.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¿Puedo ir?

-¿A dónde Hugo? , dijo Hermione acariciándole la mejilla a su hijo y deshaciendo el abrazo con Ron

-¡Lily me invitó a jugar en su casa!

-Pero tienes que hacer tus deberes hijo…

-Vamos mi amor déjalo que vaya, empezó a decir su pelirrojo esposo y agregó en su oído,- Además no creo que tengamos descanso a partir de mañana para…

-¡RON! , exclamó la castaña avergonzada mirando a todas partes pero por suerte la familia Potter seguía distraída con su hija

-¿Puedo ir? ¡Ya pues mami! ¡No seas malita! , decía Hugo saltando como un canguro a su alrededor

-Pero no has terminado de hacer tus…

-¡Ya pues mami!, dijeron Ron y Hugo a la vez.

Hermione casi pierde la compostura por la risa que le dio el ver a su hijo y esposo saltar al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran en una cama saltarina. Sonrió, nada se comparaba con esos dos, absolutamente nada. Se puso seria para aparentar autoridad pero no pudo aguantarse por mucho tiempo.

-¡Ustedes dos me van a volver loca algún día!

Ron alzó a Hugo en sus brazos y le dijo: "- Dale un besito de despedida a mami", a lo cual el niño respondió con vergüenza: "Bajame! he dicho que me bajes!" mientras pataleaba para que lo soltara y miraba a todos lados muerto de miedo.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Ves Ron! ¡Hugo no quiere irse!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Si tengo que darte un beso para que me dejes lo haré! , dijo el pequeño decidido empinándose hacia su madre para darle un cariñoso beso.

Hermione frunció el seño y miró enojada a Ron mientras él se encogía de hombros con un gesto de inocencia.

-¡Hugo Weasley eres un niño muy maleducado! , vociferó Hermione

-¿Pero qué hice?

-¡Igual a tu padre! , exclamó la castaña mirando a su esposo con cara de pocos amigos

-Vamos Mione no armes un escándalo

La chica frunció el seño y abrazó a su hijo menor en un gesto de despedida.

-¡Pobre de ti que tía Ginny me diga que te has portado mal!

-¡GRACIAS!, exclamó el pequeño ilusionado y se abalanzó hacia su madre dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-¡Hey! niño ingrato y a mí que me parta un rayo ¿verdad?, decía Ron aparentemente ofendido por la exclusión

-¡eso te pasa por hacerte el niño!, dijo Hermione sonriendo con sinceridad

-¡Por Merlín van 12 años casados y aún siguen peleando como dos adolescentes! , exclamó Ginny con los brazos en jarra

- Créeme que eso no es nada mi amor, dijo Harry divertido mientras cargaba a Lily en la espalda

-¡Tío Harry me dejaron ir con ustedes!

-¿En serio? ¿A quedarse a dormir? eso me huele a nuevo Weasley , dijo Ginny lanzando una mirada de sospecha a Ron y Hermione .

-¡Ginny!, gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Oh vámonos Harry, la gente quiere privacidad! , dijo la pelirroja en tono sugerente mientras agarraba a Hugo de la mano y lo guiaba hacia el carro que los esperaba afuera.

Harry les sonrió de manera cómplice y se despidió con la mano, al igual que Lily y Hugo, quien estaba muy contento por ir a la casa Potter de nuevo.

- entonces… ¿a dónde quieres ir a cenar?, dijo Ron tomando de la mano a su esposa y guiándola hacia afuera al igual que habían hecho los demás hacía un instante.

-¿Me llevarás a cenar?, preguntó Hermione con ternura volteando hacia él para mirarlo mejor.

-Claro que sí cariño, dijo en un susurro antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios

(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)

Su mirada era tan irresistible que cualquier chica podía caer ante ella pero Hermione sabía que en la vida de su amado pelirrojo sólo existía una mujer capaz de hacerle ver las cosas de manera tan diferente que su mirada siempre derramaba una mezcla de pasión, amor, ternura y muchos sentimientos más al verla tan cerca.

Llegaron a su cuarto, quien sabe cómo, sin dejar de besarse urgentemente. Hacía tiempo que no estaban completamente solos en casa y ya les hacía falta un merecido descanso después de trabajar tanto para educar a sus hijos. Necesitaban del otro para recobrar fuerzas y seguir con esa preciosa vida que el amor entre ellos aún les daba.

Ron tumbó a Hermione en la cama matrimonial y se sacó la camisa desabrochada previamente por ella. Luego, quitó los zapatos de su esposa con rapidez y se dispuso a desabrochar su blusa celeste que pedía a gritos ser removida del cuerpo de su dueña. Se miraron a los ojos con el mismo fuego de hace 19 años y se besaron con amor.

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

-Te amo, dijo él después del beso profundo haciendo que la mirada de ella se aguara

-Yo también te amo Ron, dijo ella acariciando su rostro con ternura mientras una lágrima de emoción recorría su rostro.

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

Sus besos pronto se tiñeron de deseo y pasión. Ron empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione con suaves besos mientras ella cerraba los ojos para disfrutar el momento y acariciaba la espalda de su amado pelirrojo. Si les hubieran dicho, a los 11 años, que formarían una familia tan perfecta quizás se habrían reído porque no podían imaginarse nada de unos niños que se peleaban por cada tontería que sucedía en el colegio y mucho menos de dos adolescentes que buscaban cualquier escusa tonta para herirse. Definitivamente habían sido unos necios en el pasado pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora sabían lo que sentían y las inseguridades habían quedado atrás hacía más de 12 años.

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life

Hermione suspiró profundamente cuando notó que él le quitaba el sujetador. Todo era tan perfecto e inperfecto a la vez con él a su lado…, un día que resultaba mal en el trabajo se convertía en el mejor cada vez que él pasaba por su oficina para ir juntos a casa. Siempre la sorprendía con una rosa, insignificante para muchos pero para ella tenía un significado especial… 

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

El día de la familia Weasley – Granger se celebraba una semana antes de su aniversario de bodas porque fue el día en que se sentaron a la mesa los cuatro juntos a cenar. Rose y Hugo eran el fruto de ese amor que muchos añoran y no pueden alcanzar. Tenían suerte de tenerse el uno al otro en cualquier momento. Aunque los niños eran unos revoltosos de primera Hermione amaba verlos jugar por toda la casa con su padre. Se veían tan lindos juntos que ella podía quedarse un día entero contemplándolos.

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

Ron se sentía el mago más feliz del planeta con su propia familia, babeaba por su esposa e hijos, nada tenía sentido sin ellos… Mientras le quitaba la falda a Hermione se puso a pensar en cómo habría sido su vida si no hubieran derrotado a Voldemort en el pasado, si Harry no se hubiera dignado a regresar de la muerte, si no hubieran encontrado los horrocruxes…, muchas cosas habían enfrentado desde niños pero nada de ese sacrificio tenía comparación a lo que sentía en el fondo por su castaña de ojos color chocolate. Todo había valido la pena porque la vida se lo había devuelto absolutamente todo y con creces.

Acarició los pechos de su amada esposa, haciéndola gemir despacio con cada roce, le encantaba escucharla cuando hacían el amor, era como una canción de ángeles en su cabeza. Ella apretó sus nalgas con pasión y a él se le escapó un gemido ahogado por esos labios dulces que lo volvían loco. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en ella y empezaron a moverse en un vaivén que parecía interminable mientras se miraban a los ojos. Sus miradas irradiaban felicidad mezclada con amor y pasión. Los jadeos y gemidos pronto se hicieron más sonoros hasta que por fin llegaron al clímax en un grito ahogado por un beso húmedo.

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

Hermione acarició el cabello pelirrojo de él muy despacio, como queriendo disfrutar al máximo el contacto con él. Ron levantó la mirada y la observó radiante.

-Sigue siendo genial ¿verdad?

-Señor Weasley usted es un pervertido de primera…, dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía

-Si lo sé

-jajaja

Se acomodaron mejor en la cama y se taparon con las sábanas de seda que tanto amaba Hermione. Ron pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa y le dio un beso tierno en la frente.

-¿Te gustó la cena? , dijo él muy divertido

Ella besó el pecho de Ron suavemente y luego se adueñó de sus labios.

-Siempre me llevas al mejor restaurante del mundo

Ron sonrió con ganas, quién hubiera pensado que Hermione podría llegar a ser tan sexy a pesar de ser una sabelotodo, nadie sabría eso más que él. La abrazó con fuerza y protección, no podría imaginarse cómo sería la vida si es que ella y los niños no estuvieran en su mundo, seguramente se dejaría morir.

-¿En qué piensas mi amor?, preguntó curiosa

-En cómo sería mi vida sin ti y los niños…, dijo él suavemente.

-No pienses en eso…ya hemos sufrido bastante…

-Lo sé pero me preocupa que Rosie se meta en problemas igual que nosotros…

-Ya la conoces…es tan parecida a nosotros que me extrañaría que no lo hiciera

-pero si se parece más a ti entonces no creo que sea tan imprudente como Harry o yo

-Hey… ustedes no eran los únicos que buscaban problemas en Hogwarts eh!

-jajaja si lo sé tú eras la peor del trío

-Ron! , dijo ella dándole un golpe suave en el brazo

-Sabes que es broma! , dijo él sonriéndole con sinceridad

-Lo sé… ¿Crees que Rosie haya encontrado más amigos ya?

-No lo sé pero si se junta con ese Malfoy la traeré de vuelta…

-¡Ronald Weasley! No puedes impedir que tu hija se hable con él!

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quieres ver? ¡Estamos hablando del hijo de DRACO!

-¿Y qué habría pasado si mi padre me hubiera sacado de Hogwarts a penas le conté de ti?

-Eso es diferente…

-No, no es diferente es exactamente la misma situación… no puedes evitar que ella crezca…

Ron la miró a los ojos como un niño al que le quitan un dulce y Hermione suavizó su tono hasta susurrar tiernamente.

-Ella te adora y siempre lo hará porque eres el mejor papá del mundo y estoy citando sus palabras…, terminó acariciándole el cabello.

-Yo también la adoro- dijo él en un susurro

Hermione sonrió al comprobar una vez más que Ron ya no era el mismo adolescente que la hacía sufrir tanto y que se había convertido en todo un hombre responsable y amoroso.

-estoy segura que te escribirá una larga carta que podrás leer mañana

-más le vale!

-jajaja… Te amo tonto

-yo también te amo sabelotodo

Se quedaron dormidos, bien abrazados, necesitaban descansar porque seguro al día siguiente todo sería de nuevo un caos con el pequeño Hugo en casa, ese niño el que tanto se parecía a Ron y al que Hermione amaba tanto. Todo era silencio en la casa Weasley y nada parecía perturbar a una pareja tan sensacional que yacía desnuda bajo las sábanas de seda, después de haberse entregado al amor puro y noble que siempre reinó entre ellos. Rose y Hugo tienen una familia muy especial, y Rosie se encontraba en su nuevo cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor recordando a cada uno de ellos y escribiendo una larga carta a sus padres, tal como lo había predicho su mamá.

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

The end.

Gracias por leer fue un placer haber escrito este ficc. Espero que les guste y no me maten jajaja. La cancón es : Still the one de Shania Twain para que se hagan una idea de la melodía que me inspiró a crear este ficc. Bueno espero coments! Saludos y (no está demás decirlo ya que estamos en Diciembre) feliz navidad por adelantado!

Vane


End file.
